If You Ever Wondered
by Chaeungyeol
Summary: 'You want me to pretend that I'm your male lover' Eren asks, arching his brows in an incredulous manner. The corners of Levi's mouth twitch in a pull of nerves, but nonetheless, he keeps his composure calm. 'Yes,' he deadpans. Business!verse
1. It's all business

Read the story in 1/2 format for a better reading experience.

In this verse, Levi is taller than Eren.

Inspired by the drama 'Coffee Prince'.

* * *

><p>''So… you want me to pretend that I'm your male lover?'' the brunette asks, cocking his brows in an incredulous manner. His eyes are rather feminine, almond shaped and big – consisting a teal color that works as a grand contrast to his tanned skin.<p>

The corners of Levi's eyebrows twitch in a pull of nerves, but nonetheless, he keeps his composure calm. He does not need to be questioned.

''Yes,'' he deadpans.

''Why?'' Eren, as the boy's name is, leans back in the leather chair he is seated in and looks a little too smug compared to the reason why he has come here in the first place.

Levi opens his mouth and closes it again.

''Do you want the money or not?'' he responds instead, voice coated in ice, ''because I can easily find someone else-''

''No!'' Eren shakes on his head and rubs his nape in a timid gesture. ''I'll do it, okay?''

Levi raises himself and run his palms down his expensive - coffee stained jacket, tidying off the dust that is not there. He takes a brief glance at his Armani watch and clicks his tongue. ''Meet me next week on Friday here in the lobby. 5:00 pm exact.''

He turns around and hears how Eren scrambles up from his seat.

''Don't be late,'' he finishes, heels clanking against the marble floor as he walks away.

* * *

><p>Levi does not have any desire in relationships. To his parents, and for the sake of his career, it is however important that he finds himself a wife sooner or late. He is in his late twenties, and to maintain a good reputation, he has to find someone to link an arm around his. Someone to trot around in high heels with a flaunting smile – with kind words and, to others, preferably beautiful long hair and a slender built. A beautiful wife, that is. It is simply a part of hierarchy to regard such matters.<p>

To Levi, it is not found necessary. On the other side though, his parents stand with lifted eyebrows and strict words – his unamused father and unfaltering mother, telling him that it is about time he settles down in that matter so that it will at least look like he has a social life. Which he does not have, and he is wholeheartedly okay with that, actually, but other people are not. His colleagues keep taunting him with questions about his love life, telling him to loosen up as they offer him several dates or female partners that are more than willing to date the successful executive.

The remarks from his parents and friends have gotten worse lately, though, and he has pondered for days as to what he should do. The constant reminders make him grumpy and more unpleasant to be around than the usual, more on edge and gives him headaches that throb underneath his skull and keeps him awake at night.

It is not that he has not been in a relationship before. Nevertheless, whenever he was, it never lasted for long. Nothing has seemed to keep him staying or has swept his feet away in any sense. He mostly keeps his eyes open towards sexual relationships and nothing more, and the more years pass by, the more he believes himself to simply lack the interest to- or capability of falling in love.

He knows he can get whomever he wants, based on his appearance and the dominance he seemingly shows off. He does not mind quick one-night stands with beautiful women, but he gets annoyed when they want to stay over and expect him to grind them coffee and serve them gentle actions or all the things he know he cannot give them.

Which is why, when he comes out from a coffee bar with a strong expresso in his hand on a gloomy Thursday, he gets a brilliant idea – just in the exact moment a boy runs into him by accident and spills coffee all over his new expensive jacket. The boy apologizes frantically and bows his head in shame, but when he looks up, he have these remarkable eyes, and he looks prettier than any other boy Levi has met.

It so happens that Levi's mother have without his acknowledge set him up for several dates the upcoming days, and on the pinpointed Friday during next week, he has to attend a celebration held in order to treasure his company's most recent success – and is expected to show up with a beloved one or at least a partner.

This brilliant idea ebbs in Levi's mind as he grabs the boy by his bicep, which makes the boy yelp, and he says **''you,''** in a voice that is probably harsher than what is called for.

''Me?'' the boy answers meekly, looking as if he has startled the devil.

It turns out that the boy is actually a man, and is twenty-two, but is in a dire need of money and work. He already have five jobs that includes delivery, sewing eyes on dolls and things alike. He comes from a poor family consisting of three, and he continues to apologize to Levi as if the latter is going to deface him for ruining his jacket, thinking he is being dragged to a laboratory or a torture chamber.

Levi merely huffs at this and brings the boy to the hotel he is currently staying in, settling down in a secluded area. He does not mention much about his current state of despair, but offers the boy said deal. To pretend being Levi's male lover in order to scare the women away, and to spread a rumor that he is homosexual. He offers the boy enough money to make the youngster gawk in disbelief.

Levi thinks it is perfect.

Eren looks less convinced.

* * *

><p>It all winds together and the days close in.<p>

On the final Friday, next week, Levi arrives in the lobby to find a nervous-looking Eren standing in the middle, close to the chairs lounging around, but not seated. The lad looks around somewhat cautiously, as if expecting that Levi is not going to show up.

''You need new clothes,'' Levi says from behind him, and Eren turns around and looks up at him with wide eyes.

He looks relieved and grasps the front of his woolen shirt. ''God, I thought it was a joke you pulled on me,'' he says, grinning awkwardly. ''So- you're really going to pay me? For- for… yeah?''

Levi gives him an unimpressed look. ''I don't play games,'' is all he says and turns around, beckoning Eren to follow him.

He guides him to a clothing store that has the boy staring at him as if he has grown a second head.

''This suit could pay my rent,'' Eren grimaces as he checks the price tags, not knowing why they are here.

''You need to get dressed,'' Levi shoves a pair of pants in his sight, and Eren scoffs. ''Wait, is this for me?''

Levi ignores him and talks with the cashier, who nods vigorously at his words and calls up some of the employees. ''Make him shine,'' Levi says in monotony as the last words before slinking into the background, arms crossed and a concentrated look on his face.

Eren gawks when two employees come up to him and size him up, taking measurements of arms, hips, legs, feet and even checks his face and what not.

About an hour later, Eren trots out of the dressing room, having gotten both a new suit and his hair combed and settled, although it remains somewhat scruffy and boyish as it was before. Eren even thinks he spots a skewed smile upon Levi's lips, but it is gone the moment he blinks.

Levi slowly walks around him, sizing him up with scrutinizing eyes that has Eren sweating underneath the expensive clothes. He is wearing a simple tuxedo, but the material is smooth and jet back, a feature that make his exotic looks more prominent and outstanding. His built is not decidedly lanky or skinny, and he does have muscle, but not nearly as much as Levi does. When he looks in the mirror, he can barely recognize himself.

The momentary pride he takes in himself subsides when he looks at Levi after he has gotten dressed up as well. Levi strolls out of the changing room wearing a same-looking suit, despite that the design is different and the jacket resembles more likely a coat. However, given how pale he is, the contrast between the milky skin and the onyx suit is grand, and with his bedroom eyes, strong jaw and muscular built, it makes Eren unable to look him in the eyes.

Levi gives him an unfathomable look for a second before turning around, stalking off to pay the cashier. Eren can only stand sheepishly in the background and feel foreign in the clothing he is wearing.

''What if I spill something on the suit?'' he prompts as they are leaving, and when they walk down the busy street in the blossom of evening, strangers turn their heads to grant the well-dressed men their attention.

''You won't.'' Levi looks at his watch again, as if not noticing the looks given.

Eren looks around nervously. ''But what if?'' he asks again, swallowing heavily.

Something reminding of a smirk perches upon Levi's lips. ''I'll have to deal with you then,'' he answers, and the way he says it shuts Eren up, shiver running along his back underneath the suit.

''I don't think this is a part of the deal,'' Eren mutters, backing out. Levi manages to grab him by the bicep, dragging him along as he undisturbed continues walking.

''It is exactly a part of the deal,'' Levi responds coolly.

The event they are to attend is bigger than what Eren has thought of, and upon entering another five star hotel where it is to be held, he shrinks a bit by the sight of all the important-looking people lounging in the lobby.

''I thought it was only small dating and-'' he fights back a bit, biting his lower lip.

Levi stops and turns around, and he hold his hands gently on each side of Eren's waist, keeping them close. The action startles the brunette as he inhales sharply, eyebrows lifted. ''You don't have to say anything. Just stay by my side and smile, be pretty and spread some fair dust – whatever appeases you,'' Levi explains, and they are standing close. The look in his eyes is strangely soothing.

''I'll make sure nothing happens to you,'' he says, and inwardly cringes at the corniness he has just spewed.

It helps Eren to calm down though, and side by side, they walk in with Eren trailing close to the taller.

* * *

><p>Most of the evening goes by smoothly, and Eren does as told. Levi is good at butting in around the right moments where businesspersons or partners question the boy's presence. Levi talks smoothly, and his voice changes from being cold to a little lighter – not warm, but rather professional. He moves with grace and keeps his face with an interested expression, although it subsides the moment the counterpart looks away.<p>

They stand in the corner, talking to some people who have sought Levi's presence. They converse about their current project and compliment the outcome, although at one point one of the women's eyes dart towards Eren.

''And who is your friend, if I may ask?'' she asks, lips red and curved in a polite but curious smile.

Levi's eyes flicker to Eren, who looks back. Then he grins, and it is short but sounds rich and believable. He inches closer and snakes his arm around Eren's waist, pressing him closer to himself. ''Oh-'' he says, adding a paused effect as he arches a brow, ''Eren here is but a mere acquaintance of mine. He's my newly hired assistant for the…,'' his fingers trail down to rest on Eren's hip instead, and it is subtle, but not enough for the others not to notice, ''…work at home.''

Eren smiles politely at the others, but his palms feel clammy and the way Levi looms around him makes something pool in his stomach and his nerves feel on edge.

Levi cranes his neck and gives the business partners a coolly look. One of them only coughs and smiles politely, albeit strained as they nod and say that it is a rare thing to have such a personal assistant nowadays, but that it must be necessary then.

Levi continues to keep in contact with Eren. During dinner, he helps Eren figure out what fork or knife to use, folds a napkin on his lap and occasionally circles an arm around his shoulders casually – showing a subtle kind of possessiveness.

The others do not say much, but they notice. Levi knows that they notice, and he traces each reaction with his eyes and keep them folded in the back of his mind – smiling in secretive by the slow but apparent work of success in his plan.

''Come with me,'' Levi says and raises himself. Eren nods and follows along; smiling politely to the people around the table they are seated with before going. He can feel them follow them with their eyes as Levi rests his hand on the small of his back while they walk out of the event room.

''What now?'' Eren asks, genuinely curious. He licks his lips and adjusts his tie. ''Follow my lead,'' is all Levi says as they round the next corner. In the background, faint chattering can be heard, followed by footsteps.

Eren finds the wind knocked out of him when he is pressed up against the wall by a firm hand on his shoulder, and suddenly Levi is standing very close, looming above him. His hand travels from his shoulder down to his hip once more, grasping the back. The other hand is used as leverage against the wall above Eren's head, resting the back of his forearm there.

He leans in and presses his lips to the other's, using a force that makes Eren pliantly open his lips with a sharp inhale of air. He squirms in his place when he feels something warm brush his lower lip, and Levi slides his tongue into his mouth. In the surprise, Eren catches him by the waist and fists the soft material of his blazer, mouthing confused murmurs into the kiss.

Then he hears it – how the footsteps from before close in and the chattering stops and he notices something akin to bewildered gasps or faint whispering erupt.

Levi does not stop kissing him though, and only presses closer so that Eren nearly knocks the back of his head against the wall.

When withdrawing himself, it is only by little. Levi does not look at the people in the background that he knows for sure are there, but stares into Eren's eyes, and his look is dark and unfathomable, but Eren feels as if it could devour him alive, skin and bones.

He whimpers in something akin to embarrassment, feeling smaller than what he in reality is or has ever felt. Levi cranes his neck and looks over his own shoulder and when he notices the people in the background, he barely removes himself, but straightens in his back and lets his arms rest along his sides, although one continuously lingers on Eren's hip.

His glare is indifferent and he merely looks annoyed from having been disturbed. ''Miss. Jester,'' he says and mentions another name that Eren does not get the hang of. ''Fancy seeing you here,'' he says and nods, and Eren realizes that one of the women is the one with the red lipstick from before.

The women flusters and cannot seem to keep the eye contact. Another woman coughs and they bow curtly, ''yes, we had a nice talk before,'' she says. ''We'll – uh -leave you to your business,'' they murmur before beginning to walk again, throwing glances over their shoulders as they leave.

Eren gives him a quick shove when they have left, looking up at Levi with a blush streaking his cheeks. ''What was that for?'' he asks, sounding angry but not understanding why he does not feel like he actually is. Levi only shrugs. ''That woman has been sending me dirty looks for months, prompting as if she wants to ride my dick,'' he says, and Eren blinks at the sudden change of manners. ''I had to give her a sign that my interest lies elsewhere.''

''You're homosexual?'' the brunette asks.

''I'd ask you the same question,'' Levi says with a slight smirk, and his hand on Eren's hip flicks down to press against his crotch instead, where a half-hard erection strains. Eren flinches and his blush deepens, unintelligible words spewing from his mouth.

''Naughty boy,'' Levi says in monotony as he withdraws himself and starts walking.

Eren catches up with him, and Levi states that they are done here.

''I'll drive you home,'' he offers and takes him outside. They remain close until they are outside, although Levi opens the car door for him.

Eren marvels at the design of the car throughout the tour home. ''When will you pay me?'' he asks though, and Levi keeps his eyes on the road, wearing dark gloves since the steering wheel is cold. ''I'll send the first bit of the payment tomorrow,'' he answers.

They arrive at Eren's place, and it is as forlorn as he had described it when they first met. He treads out but does not close the door, granting Levi a vivid stare.

''Wait, do I have to do this again?''

This time, Levi looks at him, eyes indifferent with a sideways glance as he shuffles a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, lighting a cigarette. The lighter does a tick when he closes the lid and he throws it onto the empty seat where Eren sat before.

''Wednesday. Meet up in the lobby 7:00 pm,'' he says and blows out some smoke, starting the motor again.

'' - don't be late.''

He leans over and shuts the door, leaving Eren staring flabbergasted at the designer car driving away.


	2. A heated affair

It happens that the outcome is far better than what Levi has expected.

He sits in his lone office, working on idea figuring for the upcoming matters. His mind drifts elsewhere though, and he hides his slight smirk behind the back of his hand when he thinks of when he bumped into one of his colleagues today. The colleague had given him a onceover look and subtly inched a little away, bidding in with a: ''heard you had fun at the event last Friday?'', which should have been a question, but was an innuendo.

Rumors spread like wildfire, and Levi is used to the different tales people make up about him. He is the face of the company, after all. ''Really?'' Levi had said instead, arching his brows as if not knowing what the colleague was hinting at.

''You know,'' the man had said, looking a little uncomfortable, ''I still have some offers for some girls who're willing to…''. Levi made a whirring motion with his hand, a flick of his wrist as he muttered a ''Please.'' He turned around and stuffed his hand in his pocket. ''I have more important matters to attend,'' before stalking off.

The tour towards his office had been even more entertaining. Whispers erupted, and like in a comedy spin-off movie, heads had been turning as he walked past the workers to reach the elevator.

He foremost thought it was ridiculous, but the reaction given were more life affirming to him than what he had first thought. However, no real confirmations had been made yet, so he still had some work to do. This was only the first bite of the tale.

As he sits in his office, the door suddenly bursts open and his manager walks in, looking cheerier than the usual. Levi saves his document, lifting an eyebrow at the intruder, and sips some of his dark coffee. ''My, my, my,'' Hange tuts while rounding the table, sitting on the edge in front of Levi, who has pushed himself a little back.

''Today you are…?'' Levi asks, tonguing the inside of his cheek as if disinterested.

''She,'' Hange says and winks. She adjusts her tie and crosses her legs, looking pleased with herself.

Levi regards the computer again and looks through his work.

''Now, I've heard some rumors around the place,'' Hange quips in the background, picking up the rubiks cube standing next to Levi's computer. Their eyes lock in a long gaze, Levi monotone and Hange leering.

''A man?'' she says, ''and a young one while we're at it? You make sure to astound,'' she clicks with the cube and her fingers fidget, but she is already past solving it.

''I live to impress,'' Levi deadpans, face expression unmoving as his eyes regard the papers on the table. He knows that Hange is aware of the fake dating, because she is just a knowing fickle like that. Hiding things from her is near being impossible. To top it off, they have known each other since childhood.

''So you've finally come out of the closet?''

''I don't swing that way.''

''Whatever you say. I'll be standing on the other side in Narnia and pop some confetti when you get your head out of your ass,'' she responds smoothly.

''It's for the sake of my successful nonexistent love life to continue,'' he says and sips some more coffee.

''That's because you fill your head with the thought that you're a lone wolf.'' She jumps down and braces a hand on the table, leaning in as she regards the same papers with the cube in her other hand. ''It's okay to think that way, but remember not to pursue it as a hobby.''

''Don't you have some other ears to molest with your preaching?''

Hange grins.

''I've done my daily deeds, so no, there's only you left.''

The corner of Levi's mouth twitches in a lop-sided smirk.

Hange straightens her back and settles the complete rubiks cube on the table, subsequently turning around to leave.

Just when her hand is on the handle of the door, she looks over her shoulder. ''I forgot to tell you that you have a meeting in two minutes. Better hurry,'' she smugly says before leaving.

Levi mutters the profanity equivalent to a thousand movies.

* * *

><p>The next dates with Eren go by smoothly.<p>

They meet up in the lobby as per the usual, and the more they proceed attending the blind dates, the better they get at it. There is the usual bickering, the upcoming normality of Eren being nervous, feeling wronged or a little strange for meddling with business affairs or wealthy people.

However, one thing Eren never gets used to, is Levi's touching. It is subtle but firm – done with the expectation that it is to be known and noticed by the people surrounding them. Sometimes, it is strangely intimate though. Levi's fingers may linger longer than the usual when he rests his hand on Eren's hip. When he leans in and whispers something into Eren's ear, Eren cannot help but to tense up and notice the straining feeling in his stomach.

There is an atmosphere or mood surrounding them when they are together, but none of them regard it.

Three weeks later, with six dates succeeded, they are attending the seventh. Only a few more to go. Their ideas get more creative, and Eren finds himself humored by the way Levi happens to linger around even when they are done - for the sake of creating other ideas to ruin the dates.

This evening, Levi sits with a fine auburn-haired woman in front of him. It is not that Levi does not find her beautiful or interesting, and with her long legs and intelligent way of formulating her words, he is sure he is missing out by not investing a real interest in the conversation. However, he pays more attention to his phone when it vibrates in the back of his jeans, the cue to show that Eren will take act very soon.

Sure enough, Eren strolls in a little later, walking between the tables of the luxurious restaurant as one of the waiters is leading him to a table. Eren looks different from the usual, wearing another formal outfit. He does not look nearly as jittery as he had done before, and he walks with his shoulders straight and an attractive expression on his face, pretending not to notice Levi.

Levi licks his lips and does a stutter – a sudden stop amidst his sentence, as he makes sure to let his eyes linger on Eren with enough attention for the woman to notice. Petra, her name is.

Petra fidgets in her seat and her brows furrow, gaze shifting between Eren, who now sits a few tables away, and then back to Levi. She does it subtly though, as if to act unaffected.

Levi though, swallows heavily and he runs a hand through his hair, mussing his sharp cut up, looking the other way and out of the window instead. He scrunches his nose up and continues his sentence, but with less fever than before. He looks ticked by something.

They continue talking anyway, but Levi looks over at Eren occasionally – and when Eren on cue looks back one time, Levi jitters in his seat and looks down at his lap.

This time, Petra speaks up. ''Do you know him?'' she asks, sounding a little annoyed, but also curious.

Levi pretends to look startled by the question, and he rubs the back of his neck. ''It has no importance,'' he says, sounding somewhat timid but also a bit saddened. Petra prompts him to continue speaking, leaning back in her chair with a strictly questioning look.

''Just an ex,'' he finally replies, and at this, her eyes widen – albeit shortly. Her fingers tap on her biceps as she has crossed her arms, showing off impatience. Not much, but enough for Levi to let the bells ring in his head.

They are served dinner and starts eating. Levi has lessened the looks he gives Eren and pays attention to Petra instead, but now it is the brunet who stares from afar.

Petra notices this, and Levi remarks it in the back of his mind, eyeing her body language observantly.

He gradually quietens down too, and he slips his hand into the back of his jeans and clicks the unmute button on his iPhone before continuing to eat.

Five minutes later, a whistling sound emerges from his phone, stating that he has gotten a message. In the exact moment, Eren raises himself, swaying a little where he stands, adjusting his blazer – not so subtly sending the couple sideways glances. He then swaggers off to the hall where the toilets and reception are, walking with a secure stride, looking smug for wear.

Levi apologizes profusely for the interruption, but checks his phone anyway.

He knows he has to look nervous or affected when he checks the message he has, of course, received from Eren, but is caught between wanting to cringe or smile in irony when the phone displays the words **'hi hot shot, u coming home with me 2night? ;))'**.

He keeps his face masked though, lets out a sigh, eyes darting from the reception to the phone, and then back to Petra again. ''Can you excuse me for a moment?'' he asks politely, but his voice has a practiced crack in the end, and he clears his throat.

Petra primly nods.

Eren and Levi meet in the toilet room seconds later. When Levi walks in, Eren is standing with a huge grin on his face. ''Did you see her face?'' he says, nearly gagging on his own excitement as he slaps his thighs and laughs aloud with a grin resembling a hyena. He then proceeds to mimic the sour face she had made, pursing his lips in an exaggerated way.

For some reason, Levi wants to join in and yap some sarcastic comments, because it is certainly absurd and rude of them to do this, but Eren was the one who requested it and Levi, with his sadistic tendencies, is far too amused.

''You're a child,'' he says instead, and it only makes Eren laugh harder.

However, Eren does suddenly not have much to say when Levi backs him up against the other wall. ''I pay you to make it believable, right?'' he murmurs, voice tinted with some threatening but alluring.

Eren stops laughing and he holds his breath instead, wide eyes looking up at the other. ''Yeah,'' he says, voice breathless.

They have kissed before. During one of the dates, much like at the company event, they had been making out, right in front of the women, because it had been a double date.

This is slightly different though, because there is no one to witness it. They can smudge the foundation on their faces or muss up their hair to make it believable that they have had an affair. Levi can pass it off with a hand through his hair and breathe a little harder than before, but he does not.

Instead, he leans down and presses his lips to Eren's. Eren makes a soft murmur into the kiss, as if not understanding the action. However, he is much more responsive this time, carrying out his work with a bit more fever than what he is being paid for.

They grind together, Levi sliding his tongue into Eren's mouth as he grabs the back of his head and fists the scruffy hair, angling his head askew and up. It is a harsh tug, but it takes Eren's breath away as he obediently opens his mouth further and a groan eases out.

Eren frantically grabs at Levi, one hand tugging the back of his jacket and the other on his bicep while he is pressed against the tiled wall. Then, Levi's hands roam down Eren's sides and cups his ass, subsequently sliding further down to hook underneath his thighs, scooping him up in his embrace. It makes Eren squawk in surprise when they break apart, but he quickly circles his legs around Levi's hips to keep seated.

Levi holds him up and adjusts the position a bit, lifting the brunet a bit higher before grinding their crotches together, watching with half-lidded eyes how Eren throws his head back and a light moan slips from his mouth. His plumb lips are a lot finer now than what Levi earlier had noticed, now being kissed red and swollen. They are thick and nicely curved, and for a moment, Levi thinks of how pretty they would look being wrapped around his cock.

That is when he entirely stops moving, still holding Eren in his embrace. Eren seems to notice the change, but none of them say anything when they just stay there, breathing heavily. Their eyes are dilated, clothes rearranged, and Eren has a hand in the taller's hair. He lets it slide down to his shoulder though and rests it there instead. He watches how Levi's adam's apple bobs up and down when he swallows, watches how his eyebrows do a twitch and he looks like there is a lot he wants to do.

''Believable?'' Eren asks curtly, although his voice is small and it cracks over in the last syllable.

''For now,'' is all Levi says as he hefts the other down, adjusting his jacket and the shirt underneath before turning around. He does not even bother combing his hair down when he walks out. He is supposed to pretend to be affected, but now he does not even have to.

* * *

><p>When he comes back to the table, Petra is still seated there. Levi does not even know why she even bothered coming in the first place – given the rumors and everything, and he feels angry with himself for some reason, because it suddenly feels like Eren is actually his ex, and that they just had an affair behind his date's back. It gives him an arousing rush compared to the one he had expected to receive, and he is pissed at himself.<p>

It all comes back to him when he settles himself down, and Petra is not stupid, but she is not afraid either, and she gives him a telling glare. Levi knows it all went wrong from the moment he sat in the evenings and wanted to call Eren shit'o'clock just to hear his voice, or when he, during the fake dating, had touched the other subconsciously without thinking it was to pretend.

Petra does not even look angry with him when he looks up again, but is smiling down at her phone as she types something on it and then stuffs it away.

Levi is tired of having to attend these dates knowing that it will only draw him closer to Eren, who is remarkably beginning to heave closer to his heart and subconscious mind.

He breathes out a profound sigh and lolls his head back.

''I'm fake dating that man,'' he says, and he does not give a damn anymore.

''Doesn't look like it's all fake though,'' Petra answers, and the slight pull at her mouth is unsettling.

''What do you know about it?''

When Petra does not answer, he continues.

''I've paid him to pretend to be my escort to scare off women, because the rest of this shitty world wants me to knock up some lady in order for me to look successful and stereotypically happy about living.''

''I think I figured that out after a while,'' she says. Levi blinks his eyes.

''I'm here because Hange told me to,'' she says, casually, and explains how she switched places with the lady that was originally supposed to be here. ''Hange looked in your event book and contacted the women. The last two have been eyes for Hange too. I'm her lover, by the way,'' she smiles sweetly, dangerously, and Levi sniffs solemnly, pursing his lips shortly. He then takes his wine glass and downs the liquid it in one go, and proceeds to pour himself some more, and Petra too.

''Shitty glass-head,'' he murmurs, but holds his wineglass up. ''Cheers,'' he says, and Petra joins in.

He is done for good, and Hange, of course, knew before he even got the clue.

* * *

><p>''Do you see Narnia yet?''<p>

''Fuck off,'' Levi downs another glass of wine, settled behind his office table. Bringing alcohol to the work is far from professional, but no one can tell him no, so he does as he pleases.

Hange grins pleasantly, settled in one of the leather chairs as he types away on the laptop settled on his thighs.

''I'm impressed,'' Hange continues, and Levi nearly scribbles the next words through the paper and desk with the force he uses. '' – you haven't contacted him for almost two weeks after all that,'' he sighs and shakes his head, giving Levi an incredulous stare.

''I have no reason to,'' Levi answers, and the words are grim in his mouth.

* * *

><p>After the date, Levi had blown the deal off – even though they had a few left. He had abruptly given Eren the payment he promised in the first place and told him that they had no more business, just like that. Eren had been staring at him like he had grown a second head, and for the first time sounded angry.<p>

However, none of them had a reason to offer as to why they should continue if it was not for the sake of fake dating. Eren did not know why he reacted as he did, and Levi had no clue why he shouted in return either. They ended up having a heated debate, whereas Eren shoved at Levi - and at last, Levi had stormed off, despite Eren tugging at his wrist.

Levi does not have the capability to fall in love, he tells himself. He does not even swing that way, he persists as he sits in his office, and his mind always ends up swaying into the sidetracks. Bound to his work since the moment he got his shit together, he tells himself that unnecessary feelings are not something he should deal with.

However, through such a short amount of time, Eren has wormed himself into his life. With his weird habits and never-ending appetite, his lack of manners and his temper but good willed intentions, he was bound to become a problem to Levi.

The fake dating had become a bigger part of Levi's life than what he would admit, and that what was why he stopped. He looked forward to the dating because it meant he would spend time with Eren. When the conclusion caught up with him, he decided that the game was over.

His parents, who were inanely disappointed as per the usual, had already contacted him to discuss the rumors. He could play it off if it was not for the fact that he could not say that he was not gay, given the current circumstances.

He is currently well aware he has a stick or maybe a trunk stuck up his ass, several unattended thoughts and gay panic branched there, but he is too ignorant to regard it and not stupid enough to ignore it.

It does not make it any better that Eren keeps contacting him.

They had admittedly spent a few days together without it being for the fake dating. It had all been because a storm was huddling up and Eren had a long way home, and there was snow everywhere, making it impossible to go further even with a car. The city almost had a lock-down. Therefore, Eren had slept in Levi's home, in his bed, and it had been an enjoyable experience, despite nothing sexual happened between them. What Levi fought was the adoration he felt when he cooked Eren dinner and the latter had stuffed his face, looked utterly grateful for the actions and went to bed with a smile on his lips and a blush on his tanned cheeks.

It did strange things to Levi's ice heart.

It still does, even as he walks through the days with emotionally constipated people around him who are just as married to their work as he is.

However, Levi had an affair and now the work does not seem as interesting to him as it did before.

''I'm sure the office can forgive you,'' Hange says ironically and hands Levi some papers that he has to underline.

''You just know it all, don't you?'' Levi bites back and takes the paper. It has officially been two weeks now without any contact with Eren, and the brunet has stopped writing.

''I'm not saying you're gay…,'' Hange trails off, pursing his mouth.

''But you're gay.'' He offers the last papers and bonks Levi's head before turning around to leave. ''Get over yourself, you gay man.''

Hange proceeds to preach the complete chemical reaction of falling in love, as for the story of homosexual awareness and biological normality of it.

Levi sighs and he knows he should really just pull himself together.

* * *

><p>Therefore, that is what he does. To a certain extent, though.<p>

He is standing outside and it is cold enough to leave him staring begrudgingly at everyone who passes by. For once, he does not use his car to maneuver around, and he knows this is a meek attempt to stick everything together again, but he lives with no shame and he really have to make things okay again. He dials a certain number and holds the phone up to his ear.

''Levi...?'' Eren answers - voice unsure through the phone line.

''Where are you?'' Levi asks instead of answering.

''I'm out delivering.''

''Bullshit. I can see your silhouette through the curtains.''

''What the fuck-?''

Moreover, there Eren is, in his little apartment, pulling the curtains aside. He is wearing his usual attire, tight pants and woolen sweatshirts that he must have bought in the supermarket. His trademark confusion is painted on his face when he looks out.

Levi is not allowed to come in, but Eren walks out wearing an oversized jacket and at least two scarves.

''I'm sorry,'' Levi says, but it is in monotony and Eren looks unimpressed.

''What, that you're gay?''

Levi forgets how cocky Eren really can be.

''That I cut you off.''

Levi is soon turning thirty but he does not remember ever needing to serenade in front of someone, nor that has he felt his heart beat so fast in his chest because of the same reason.

''Why did you?'' Eren asks, and they have not known each other for that much time, but there is something about it anyway.

''Because I have a stick wedged up my ass,'' he says.

Levi is glad that Eren is an easy-going person in some cases. He likes that Eren does not demand more than that, and that dimples show on his cheeks as he laughs.

''So what now? What do you want?'' Eren asks, and that is the real matter they are to regard.

''I'm not gay,'' Levi says.

Eren scoffs. ''But I am,'' he answers, and this does settle something squeamish in Levi's stomach.

''We could become sworn brothers…,'' Levi says, and he has no knowledge of friendships that deep, but this is something he has seen in one of those Disney movies he once watched when he was drunk and lone a Saturday night. He knows it sounds entirely stupid, but anything exceeding his boundaries will make the panic grow an inch.

Eren looks disappointed and he shoos Levi away, but when Levi turns around before leaving, he is smiling.

Things are not settled yet, but when Eren writes later that evening, it is with a: **'cya, big brother.'**

There are no smileys or direct grammar mistakes as Eren usually contributes with. However, it is strangely okay.


	3. To where you are now

Throughout his childhood, Levi was raised as a goody-goody kid. Promised to become great someday already since birth meant there was nothing that could go wrong for him.

Except Levi was not just anybody, and he was anything but obedient – or patient.

He was taught at home by a private teacher and spent most of his childhood inside their tremendous mansion. His parents were busy with their careers, and were too ambitious regarding the future of their only son.

Things reeled when Levi ran away from home for the first time. Since the first taste of freedom, it became a routine.

His first girlfriend brought him out of the shadows of the rich and led him to the places where the shadows were born.

Things escalated from there and marred scars on his body as well as on the inside.

In the end, he, from his point of view, gathered the remaining of his commonsense and overcame himself – starting anew.

However, being in the business career turned out not being that different from housing in the slumps, he easily found out. It humored him, but also caught him by the nerves.

Here, disdain, envy and anger is brought out between the lines of verbal discussions. It is blackmailing of a different kind, and it is crueler to the mental health than what a punch to the gut can be.

Levi is not stupid though, and his rapt tongue and the home teaching has brought him to where he is now. He has advantages from both worlds.

Nevertheless, nothing really prepares him for the teal-eyed boy that comes ringing the bell leading to his apartment in the middle of the nights.

He turns it around though and thinks of it as something else. Being sworn-brothers is easy enough, Levi means.

He can spend more time with Eren that way, not needing any excuse to call him up late in the evenings to bring him out on a dinner for two.

Brothers do that, right.

Brothers also share close proximity. That is a part of being 'siblings', Levi thinks, although he has never had any relatives at all. He sometimes considers that he might be doing the 'I'm-a-responsible-older-brother' thing wrong, considering how he ogles the younger, and they have eye sex excessively much.

He pretends not to notice how Eren also lingers around during his training sessions when he comes home from work – nor the lingering touches that are planted here or there. He lives by the excuse he has made and is content with it, for now.

Furthermore, having Eren by his side on occasions means that he can still pretend that the latter is his lover – in the public eye, of course. Levi's parents have not contacted him for a long time, believing that his homosexual escapade is but a mere lie, but he will prove them wrong in the matter of business. With the help of Eren, that is.

Life itself seems to be doing well for him. Business is doing well, and there is no emotional clot stuck in the back of his mind. Not for the average eye to see, at least.

Eren comes out of the bathroom wearing low-hung pajamas pants – shirtless with water droplets sliding down his tanned skin. He has the outlining of abs and a firm body structure, and his hair is scruffy as he ruffles it with one of Levi's towels.

Levi prays to the gods at least twice before returning to cook dinner, pretending not to notice Eren who flaunts himself around the room. The brunet occasionally bids in with small remarks and loves to lean close and pit pocket small bites of the food when he thinks Levi is not looking.

''Why can't you eat at your own house, you greedy fuck…,'' Levi grumbles as he bats Eren's hand away, and Eren feigns being offended.

''Because the view here is so much better,'' is the response, and Levi should be thinking that it is because he lives in a luxurious apartment with a view only a few are lucky to see. However, judging by the way Eren looks at him; he knows it is something else.

''Oh, what's so special about it?'' Levi plays along with it though and chops some onions - for his own sake only half-heartedly listening to what Eren has to say.

He tenses up when he can feel a presence behind him, and Eren's front becomes aligned against Levi's back as he circles his arms around his waist, joining his fingers just above his crotch. Eren hides his face in the space between Levi's shoulder blades, and his breath is warm and distracting. ''It's just so much better with my big brother here,'' he muses, and Levi cannot believe he has survived playing cat and mouse with this spawn of Satan for about three weeks now.

''I tend to have that effect on people,'' is all Levi murmurs as he wets his lips, eyebrows doing a nervous tick as he grimaces.

''Can I sleep in your bed tonight?''

Levi rolls his eyes. ''You're going to climb in there anyway whether I say yes or no.''

''Mm, you know me so well,'' Eren says, and his tone is downright sinful.

This is what Levi has to endure every day - or whenever they spend time together and Eren decides to plant his ass on Levi's couch fuck o'clock in the evening, despite that they never have sex and have only kissed a few times.

Not that he really minds, but then again... he knows he continuously lives in ignorance, but Eren is trying to sneak himself in between his fingers and he is too often close to succeed.

Levi is not sure what stops him from allowing the brunet to do so, though. The temptation is always there, and Eren does not make it easy to resist, but something clicks in his head and he has to take a step back anyway.

* * *

><p>Despite it having been months ago that his questionable sexuality was leaked, it is still a common rumor or main subject of the gossiping around his workplace.<p>

He distinctively remembers a nosy interviewer who ambushed him on his way into the office a few days ago. In the haze when the person had asked the key question: ''is it true that you're homosexual, Levi?'', Levi had been too grumpy, too tired of all the gossiping, resulting he just threw a prompt: ''yes, I'm gay as dicks,'' before shutting the door, cutting the contact off.

A week later, he finds his own face plastered on the front of the common newspaper. He is ordering an extra strong espresso when he spots the newspaper on the table close by. The headline **''Gay as Dicks''** scribbled in irony proudly stands there, easy for the reader to see. Underneath it, a picture of Levi from the day he was questioned lies – a picture of him looking deadly menacing – just an hour after he had downed nearly a pot of coffee and two painkillers.

It only becomes worse from there on, because now he has paparazzi on his back whenever he leaves the office. They wait outside to question him further – does he have a lover? For how long has he been infected by this surprising phenomenon? Is it true?

The surroundings act as if a third world war have broken out and now people of all kinds look at him when he walks in the corridors, though mostly discreetly because Levi grants them glares that tells them he wants to skin their guts and sacrifice their first born children.

He knows he was famous before, but now it all flares up because of such a small thing as sexuality. Numerous of celebrities have come out of the closet, but for an executive as successful as Levi, it grants a new era. He is praised for being courageous, but also cursed for being 'a disappointment' or 'a scum'.

His position in the company is shortly questioned because of the ruckus he has created, but he is good at what he is doing and they leave him be. Some of his colleagues pat him on the back and bid in with the words: ''I knew it all along!' and ''about time, you stubborn mule'' which only makes something sour drizzle on his tongue and the urge to commit homicide coil.

He slowly accepts the fate that has dawned upon him, but tries to tell the media that he is bisexual. It should make it easier or either buzz the attention down, but only flares it up anew, and he more than often finds himself sitting at home, polishing his kitchen knives.

''I swear to god if one of them rings the bell again…,'' he murmurs after dismissing another interviewer that has requested a visit to his apartment.

Eren sits on the couch and reads the current news, smiling widely all the while. ''They captured you in your true nature,'' he says as he turns the paper around and shows another picture of Levi where he looks ready to pounce one of the paparazzi shoving a microphone up his face.

''Hilarious.''

Levi sits down on the other chair and examines some papers due tomorrow. Pictures of Eren have not appeared yet around and about, but Levi knows it is only a matter of time because the company knows and the paparazzi are some sneaky fuckers.

''Why are they acting as if I've slaughtered a household?'' he sighs and runs a hand through his sharp cut hair, tonguing the inside of his cheek. ''They're acting as if homosexuality is a big deal,'' he grimaces and shakes his head. Levi could not care less about other people's sexualities since it has nothing to do with him, but apparently, people are very much interested in his own.

Eren gives him a considering look. ''I don't know. Why do you?''

Levi's mouth goes dry.

Eren's look is unfaltering as he cocks an eyebrow at him, giving him a knowing glare.

It is funny because Eren seemed innocent at first and unknowing, but there is more to him than his deer eyes and fuming temper. Sure, he was awkward and stumbling at first and can still be, but he is also stubborn and determined – cocky and at times selfless.

''You tell me…,'' Levi sighs, and he feels at least ten years older than he actually is because of the entire ruckus around town. He raises himself and goes training instead, blaring loud music through the apartment as he boxes his frustrations out on the poor punching bag.

''How's the attention?'' Hange asks, and she lolls her head back and swallows a few gulps of water from her bottle. When finished, she lets out a satisfied huff and laughs at the grimace marring Levi's face.

''It's like they have nothing better to do than to lick ass,'' he responds.

''That's what the media is about. It's the same as when some celebrities gain weight but then, ironically, an overweight journalist is the one who writes and arranges the article. While half of the world is dying of obesity, we pay most attention to those in the spotlight who have a BMI of 22.''

Levi adjusts his tie. There has been difficulties regarding the upcoming fame, but what alarms him the most is the increase of women that are interested in him. The forbidden fruit is always merrier, apparently. This was not what he had wanted with his actions, though.

''What are you going to do about it? There's no going back now, obviously,'' Hange drawls, and she gives Levi an expectant look.

''Follow the drill, of course. It'll eventually subside.''

Hange continues her staring.

''What?''

''I'm talking about Eren and you. Fuck the media; they haven't got a grasp of reality anyway. They only see what they want to see.''

Levi leans back in his chair. ''What do you want me to do about it?''

''I'm not going to decide for you, Levi. I've known you for a long time, but this is the first time I've seen you starry eyed.''

Levi furrows his eyebrows.

''Starry eyed?''

His phone vibrates in his pocket and he quickly slips it out and looks.

**'wanna watch a movie tonight, wolf?'** – [From: Spawn of Satan]

Something flutters in his chest, just shortly.

''You're far gone,'' Hange says with a smile and distracts Levi from the momentary oddity.

Before he can say anything in return, she has left the office.

He massages his temples and raises himself, turning around to look out at the busy city outside.

He feels like a kid all over again – the fluttering feeling in his stomach akin to the feeling of the childish excitement he rarely experienced when he was smaller.

* * *

><p>It is just like any other day when Eren opens the door and comes in; breathing out puffy clouds because it is snowing outside and Christmas is ahead of time.<p>

Levi has been busy and so has Eren, and therefore they have not seen each other for almost a week now. Eren has gotten a better job though and he loves it, thus spending more time there. Levi himself has the media to deal with and the project he has been working on for a long time.

However, coming home to see Eren skipping in the door, cold and jittery as he strips himself from his two scarves and an oversized jacket, settles something warm in the pit of Levi's abdomen.

He is almost tempted to lean in and give Eren a kiss to his temple when the male shuffles in and lays the grocery bags on the counter. ''I'll help you prepare dinner,'' he says and gives Levi a wide smile, looking cheerier than the usual.

''Great,'' is all Levi answers as he unpacks the stuff Eren bought.

They end up eating dinner while chatting about the current weather. Eren looks excited about Christmas soon arriving, and Levi is less gleeful because Christmas times have always equaled business among other things.

''Do you want to spend Christmas with me?'' Eren suddenly asks, and Levi nearly loses his grip on the fork, looking at Eren with a quick whisk.

''Don't you have Armin and Mikasa?'' he asks, because Eren talks a lot about them, and Levi probably knows far more about them than what is necessary considering that he has only met them about three times.

Silence erupts between them since Eren does not answer. He looks thoughtful as he shoves in another spoonful of Bolognese and pasta, eyes flickering to the ceiling.

Levi pretends not to feel like a ball of nervousness is commencing in his throat so he continues eating too.

He jitters a little in his seat when he feels Eren brushing one calf along his own underneath the table. ''I want to spend it with you,'' he says and sounds genuine, almost in a way that takes Levi's breath away.

It is not that Levi does not want to answer, but he finds himself as if put on standby. He blinks his eyes and cannot seem to find the words, and ends up staring incredulously at Eren instead, the question: ''why would you want to spend Christmas **with me?**'' on his tongue.

''If you'd like, I mean.'' Eren says conversationally, looking a little insecure for a second.

''Yeah.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah, I want to… to spend Christmas with you,'' Levi says, and he is looking down at his food because he cannot look Eren in the eyes. He knows that Eren is smiling though, can feel it in his words when he bids in with a warm ''okay.''

It is not that having Eren close perfects Levi's life. He still carries whatever luggage in the back of his mind that merged since the beginning. Nevertheless, the younger man makes him happy in a strange way.

He makes him feel strangely at ease.

Eren does not crave much from him, and Levi does not crave anything from Eren either. However, the attention they grant one another is unconditional and giving. More than often, Levi finds himself texting the other, even during work. The media has caught a faint whiff of a mentioned lover, because some of Levi's colleagues might have been ambushed too with questions and things alike, so he is more careful from now on.

Just when the attention is about to buzz down, it flares up yet another time – this time because Levi is caught holding hands with Eren when Eren comes to visit during Tuesday midday.

They do not get a picture of Eren's face but only the outlining of his back and their intertwined fingers.

From the beginning, it has been the plan to act as if Eren is his lover, but the way it is done makes guilt twist somewhere in his mind in a way he had not expected it to do.

To be honest, Levi does not want Eren caught up in all of this, but Eren seems laidback about it. ''It's exciting,'' he says, and he gets one of those weird gleams in his eyes that says he can endure a lot without a scratch. He has changed a lot considering how nervous he was about the prelude fake date at the event party, and now he looks rather amused by the gossip floating around. Sometimes giggling, other times angry about the adjectives they will use for Levi, either to discuss his behavior or his looks – his introverted demeanor but alluring appearance. He is mostly known in the company as the 'Lone Wolf' or as one who does not take lightly on mismatched authority.

* * *

><p>''I'm sorry,'' Levi says, sipping a mug of green tea because Eren insists it is better than all that black coffee. Eren grants him a befuddled stare.<p>

''For getting you into all this.''

Eren smiles shyly. ''I can handle it.''

''I'm also sorry for…,'' Levi's words trail off and he gathers them again, looking strangely troubled. Eren makes a quizzical noise, clearly wondering as to why there is more to amend.

It is already dark outside but the curtains are drawn apart and the busy city shines brightly outside. Eren is still listening to Levi, but his gaze lingers on the sight put on display, huddled up on the couch on the other side. He is drinking a mug of hot tea too.

Levi does not finish his sentence, and they sit in silence for another ten minutes.

Eren raises himself and yawns until his jaw does a pop, stating that he is going to bed now.

As per the usual, he shuffles over to Levi and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead, followed by a teasing ''Night, big brother,'' – still playing along with the excuse Levi lives by. This time it sounds a little strained though, more fatigued and a little remorseful.

He takes their mugs and cleans them. When he nears the guestroom, Levi takes a hold of his wrist and stops him.

''You can sleep with me tonight,'' he says, tugging softly at Eren's wrist.

''Okay.''

Eren looks confused when he is lead into the bathroom instead, but complies easily when Levi takes off his night blouse, drawing it over his head. ''Bathe with me first,'' Levi suggests as he rolls off his own shirt and drops his sweatpants too, only standing in his underwear. He turns around and lingers his attention on the spa bathtub instead, pressing the buttons that makes it whir and fill it up with water.

In the meantime, Eren somewhat shyly shimmies out of his night pants, and he is not wearing anything underneath. They have seen each other naked before, but something else tinges the atmosphere now.

Levi does not turn around until there is enough water in the tub. He makes a motion with his hand and says ''get in,'' before Eren can protest with a: what about you?

The water is warm, but Eren flinches anyway when he touches the surface with his toes, leaning awkwardly over the edge before sliding in, cheeks fuming because Levi just stands there and watches, gaze unfaltering.

''You'll let your me take care of you, right?'' Eren hears just next to his ear, a hot breath fanning over the earlobe. He hunches his shoulders up due the shiver that runs along his spine. ''Yes,'' he says, embarrassed by the stutter in his voice.

Levi enters the bathtub seconds later, and he slides in and sits behind Eren so that Eren is sitting between his legs. Hesitating and a little shy, Eren leans back and rests his back against Levi's front, feeling how the abdominals flex behind him.

Levi leans a bit down, resting his mouth against the skin underneath Eren's ear. ''Is it okay?'' he murmurs, and the brunet's breath does a stutter. Eren is not sure what Levi is referring to, whether it is the temperature of the water or the proximity.

He nods anyway and forces himself to relax against the other, despite feeling a prickling heat crawl along his legs and around his lower region. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Levi's fingers ghost along his bare stomach, tracing his abdominal muscles softly.

Levi slides his hand further down and underneath Eren's thighs, hooking a bit up in them so that Eren sits with bend and spread legs. ''I'll wash you now, all right?'' he says, and the tone he uses is so soft compared to how he normally talks that it has Eren closing his eyes, nodding pliantly.

Levi's hands leave him shortly to grab some of the body soap standing in the corner of the bathtub frame, smearing it between his hands.

''Stand on your knees.''

With his cheeks prickly and warmth swirling in his stomach, Eren raises himself, placing his shins and kneecaps on the outer side of Levi's legs instead, making sure to spread his legs properly. He braces himself with his arms on either side of the tub, back turned against the other, holding himself up and hovering over Levi's lap.

His body does a slight jolt when Levi decides to run his large palms along his inner thighs first, rubbing the soap out on the skin. His fingers travel further up and kneads around his hips instead and the small of his back. They return later to knead his buttocks, one in each palm – slowly and with enough pressure it makes Eren arch a little back to stay upright, exposing himself.

He exhales shakily and moans lightly when Levi brushes one fingertip between his buttocks and over his hole just shortly.

Then, Levi washes him and makes sure that all of the soap is gone. Eren tenses as Levi leans forward and up, kissing the skin between his shoulder blades softly.

''Bend over,'' he murmurs into the tan skin.

Eren swallows heavily and does as told, arching more in his back until it does a small curve as he props his ass up in view, leaning forward but still bracing himself with a hand on each side of the bathtub. His neck hair stands on end when Levi leans forward, spreading his buttocks with firm hands, fingers digging into the skin.

Levi puckers his lips and blows some air against the hole so that it twitches by the strange sensation and Eren does an involuntary whimper, surprised by the action.

His body jolts when Levi probes at the rim and traces the outline. Eren closes his eyes and his breath comes out a little frantic now, rearranging his grip on the frames so that he does not slip. Levi massages his skin all the while and the tenseness disappears a bit, starting out with slow but secure movements.

Eren does as told, and he whispers out a trembling ''please'' when Levi tongues the inside and thrusts his tongue in with more force than before, breath gushing against the cheeks and the skin around the hole.

''You're so beautiful,'' Levi says softly, leaning up to kiss the skin above his cleft before continuing.

Eren presses back to meet the motions, creating a stable rhythm, and his shoulders are shaking by now – legs feeling feeble underneath his weight. He continues whispering Levi's name like some distant prayer, coming out breathy and wanting. He curses and tenses his shoulders, whimpering when it starts to feel like warmth is gathering in his stomach.

Levi prods a finger in and soon another one, and Eren takes it all without a complaint even when Levi withdraws his face to press it against his lower back instead, letting Eren fuck himself on his fingers.

''More,'' Eren begs, hips twisting a bit for a better angle as Levi presses in the third. Levi snakes a hand around his hip and grabs his arousal too, pumping him slowly. Eren inhales sharply whenever another jolt makes him hunch up and hold the edges tighter, knuckles whitening by the force. ''I'm gonna-'' he tries, swallowing before speaking again, ''I'm-'' he is breathless, and he arches in his back when he climaxes with his neck craned up, moaning loudly in the room without any shame to regard, panting loudly. His come drips between Levi's fingers, and it is first when he has caught his breath that he can regard the scene with sober eyes.

The room is shortly quiet, but not when Levi manhandles Eren into his lap again, turning him around first. ''Levi-'' Eren says, slightly embarrassed by the way he is reacting, but is silenced when Levi brings him into a kiss.

The kiss itself is slow and lazy, open-mouthed as it leaves Eren gasping for breath when they are done. ''Cute,'' Levi says, smirking wistfully, and Eren huffs in return.

Eren's eyes widen when he looks down and sees that Levi is aroused as well, but is distracted when Levi cups his cheek and kisses him again, this time chastely.

''We'll take it another time, okay?'' Levi says, running his fingers through Eren's hair – fingers wet from the water as he has washed the cum off before doing so.

Eren grins. ''What do you want me to call you now then? Daddy?'' he suggests playfully, and Levi raises a brow.

''You're such a little cocky shit, you know that?'' he murmurs, and Eren grins again.

''I think 'Dear' should be fine,'' Levi says, and the brunet looks at him fondly.

Later on, they dress themselves for nightwear. Levi is drying his hair with a towel when Eren comes in, waving a phone at him. ''Am I really 'Spawn of Satan' on your phone?'' he laughs, and Levi shrugs.

''What am I on yours?'' he asks Eren then, and Eren looks smug.

''Sugar daddy.''

Levi nearly slips in the towel Eren has left on the floor. ''I'm not that old,'' he says, but Eren sticks his tongue out at him. ''Old man,'' he says, and Levi is about to chase him but Eren is faster.

''Come back here! Piece of shit-''

And Levi is sure that he has never felt more in love, or less caring of sexuality, past or future than he does now.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you have enjoyed the journey.<p> 


End file.
